


feel like silk under my touch

by stargazerinlilac



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, angsty lowkey but shh, another joseon era fic wow what a surprise, poetic af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 09:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17681117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargazerinlilac/pseuds/stargazerinlilac
Summary: jungsoo loves heechul with all he has, and he knows heechul does too.





	feel like silk under my touch

**Author's Note:**

> quick lil heeteuk drabble 
> 
> I love super junior so damn much

 

perhaps Jungsoo should’ve known better, should’ve done what everyone has done and what is right.

Perhaps if he never met Kim Heechul this wouldn’t be a problem.

but the stars up above had another plan, writing out a destiny for the two of them, their souls intertwined.

for he looked into Heechul’s eyes, and found himself within them.

Heechul on his knees, hands clasped around Jungsoo’s, long hair a mess against his back and silk robes crinkled, proclaiming that he loves him.

Heechul in his bed, arms around each other, legs tangled and foreheads touching, the feeling of being together as one.

Heechul touching him, skin softer than silk under his touch.

so perhaps Jungsoo should’ve known better than to fall for a man, to give into the pull of love and attraction.

but he can’t bring himself to regret, not when he can feel Heechul’s heartbeat against his ear, warmth flooding through his very being.

for he loves him with all his heart, and it is so that he shall never feel remorse, not when he feels alive under the other’s gaze.

Not when their love burns brighter than a star, brighter than the stars that foretold two hearts joining as one.

 

**Author's Note:**

> don’t cry this would have a happy ending dont worry


End file.
